1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic head for track-wise magnetization of a magnetizable record carrier tape over at least a part of the tape width, such a head comprising a magnetic circuit having a coil and two circuit parts of magnetisable material enclosing an operational gap.
A magnetic head of this kind is used, for example, in video recorders for erasing information recorded transversely on the video tape by means of a number of rotating video heads. The writing/reading heads in such recorders are mounted on a so-called head wheel and the video tape is deformed at the area of the head wheel so as to be able to arrange it around the head wheel at a given angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since known erasing heads are constructed so that the tape must be conveyed along them in a nondeformed manner, the erasing head should always be arranged at a given distance from the head wheel. With the video recorders becoming ever smaller and more compact, it has become necessary to make the distance between the erasing head and the video heads as small as possible. This design goal also minimizes the occurrence of errors by possible stretching of the tape.
However, this close spacing has been possible only to a restricted extent, since when the known erasing heads are used one is compelled to arrange them in the region where the tape is not deformed.